1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media information delivery and, more particularly, to delivery of related information along with requested media information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, online media stores, such as iTunes™ Music Store, provided by Apple Inc. provides users with access to information pertaining to many digital media assets (i.e., media items such as songs, videos, etc.). This information is available to computing devices that have Internet access. The information allows users to browse, review and purchase media items.
Other online websites can provide information that can also be of interest to user of an online media store. For example, other websites, such as Ticketmaster™, can offer and permit purchase of tickets to concerts. Currently, there is no way for a user of an online media store to automatically be linked to a specific portion of another online website that provides information to related to particular information being presented to the user by the online media store. Conventionally, users have to independently access the other online website stores and navigate such website stores to potentially locate other related information. Hence, it is inconvenient for users to have to independently access both online stores.
Thus, there is a need to facilitate relationships between online stores so that users of an online media store are able to efficiently access appropriate portions of other online website stores.